Namimori Reunion
by 2721Sora
Summary: Kira-kira apa saja yang terjadi ketika Tsuna dkk mendapat undangan reuni dari Namimori? "Reuni? Ke Jepang? Ga ada Reborn? Bebas dari PAPERWORK!" / Warning: abal, OOC, typo(s), dll. One Shot! TYL! Tsuna dkk. A newbie in this fandom, RnR please.


**A/N: Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbawa~ minna, saya author baru di fandom ini~  
*sebenernya diem-diem jadi silent reader di fandom ini sih XD hahaha* jadi, yoroshiku nee~ (_ _)**

**Fiction ini terinspirasi dari beberapa reunion fic di fandom ini *terutama fandom english KHR * tapi aku pengin bikin versiku sendiri si. **

**Disclaimer: ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn ****© Amano Akira **

**Well, selamat menikmati~ Ciao-ciaoo~**

* * *

"SAWADA!" teriak seseorang berambut putih pendek dengan gaya 'Boxing'-nya berlari menjelajahi Vongola HQ. Lalu berhenti kemudian membuka pintu besar yang dihadapannya.

"SAWADA! Ternyata kau ada di sini TO THE EXTREME!" teriaknya.

Orang yang dicarinya, Sawada Tsunayoshi A.K.A Vongola Decimo yang sedang menandatangani _paperwork_ bersama Gokudera Hayato dan Yamamoto Takeshi langsung _sweatdrop_.

"O- Oni-san... ada apa?" tanya Tsuna sambil menandatangani _paperwork_ terakhirnya dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"BERISIK DASAR LAWN HEAD! Kau mengganggu Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera.

"Maa maa... ada apa Senpai?"tanya Yamamoto sambil membantu Tsuna beres-beres.

"Hari ini aku mendapat surat TO THE EXTREME dari adikku, Sawada! Lihat dan baca isinya TO THE EXTREME SAWADA!" katanya semangat dan menyerahkan surat kepada Tsuna.

"Eh, dari Kyoko? Tumben sekali, biasanya dia telphone atau e-mail aku dulu..."kata Tsuna sambil menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

**To: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Doukro.**

**Acara: Namimori Reunion tahun 20XX**

**Kapan: XX Desember XXXX**

**From: Panitia Reuni.**

"Bagaimana juudaime?" tanya Gokudera penasaran.

"Bukan hal yang serius. Hanya undangan reuni saja..." jawab Tsuna sambil membagikan kartu undangan.

"Hee, menyenangkan kalau bisa ikut reuni itu. Aku penasaran bagaimana kabar teman-teman yang lainnya..." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa cetia sepeti biasa, "Bagaimana Tsuna, apakah kita akan ikut reuni itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ikut kalau Juudaime ikut." Kata Gokudera sambil tersenyum kepada Tsuna.

'_Kalau ikut reuni, berarti tidak ada paperwork, tidak ada Reborn. Bebas? Yeah!' _pikir Tsuna.

"Baklah, kalau begitu kasih tau Chrome, Mukuro, dan Lambo kalau kita akan ke Jepang hari ini." Kata Tsuna dan dijawab "HAI" oleh Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Ryohei, lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan dan bersiap-siap.

Setelah mereka pergi, Tsuna langsung tersenyum memandang kartu undangan itu. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Saat kehidupan Tsuna berubah total dari _Dame-Life_ menjadi seperti sekarang. Menjadi sang Vongola Decimo, Boss keluarga Mafia yang ternama, tebesar, terkaya dan terkuat. Itu semua berkat Reborn, sang Arcobaleno dan juga mantan gurunya.

"Aw, aku terharu padamu yang memikirkanku Tsuna..." kata seorang mafioso berjas hitam dengan topi fedoranya,_trademark_-nya. Chameleon berwarna hijau yang bisa berubah wujud, berada di pundak sang mafioso itu.

"Re-Reborn! berhenti membaca pikiran orang lain!" protes Tsuna.

"Salah sendiri kau lengah dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Jawab Reborn sambil menyeruput expresso favoritnya.

"Hari ini kau ke Jepang..." kata Reborn.

"Iya, sudah lama tidak kejapang. Kangen-nya..." kata Tsuna dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, salam untuk Kyoko dan Mama..." kata Reborn.

"Eh, kau tidak ikut, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kalau aku ikut, siapa yang akan jaga Mansion, Baka!" jawab Reborn sambil menyeringai kearah Tsuna.

"Ah... Arigatou, Reborn. kalau begitu, aku siap-siap juga." kata Tsuna sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

**.**

**Time Skip.**

**NAMIMORI REUNION TAHUN 20XX**

**.**

Hari itu hari adalah hari Sabtu. Biasanya gedung sekolah Naminori kosong karena Sabtu adalah libur, tapi hari ini berbeda. Banyak orang keluar masuk gedung sekolah itu. Orang-orang itu bukan murid, tapi mantan murid sekolah itu. Tepatnya mantan murid kelas 2-B

Halaman sekolah menjadi tempat parkir kendaraan. Banyak mobil dan motor parkir di halaman tersebut. Ada mobil dan motor mewah sampai mobil dan motor biasa. Sepertinya banyak mantan murid Namimori yang sukses dan berhasil. Orang-orang yang datang juga mengenakan gaun dan jas, atau baju formal sopan dan rapi.

Reuni ini diselenggarakan di GYM Namimori. Acara ini dirangkai oleh Mocida Kensuke. Yup, ketua klub kendo tahun 20XX waktu itu.

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah datang di tempat ini." Kata Mochida dan disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari orang-orang yang hadir. "Sudah 10 tahun sejak kita bersekolah di Namimori, bagaimana keadaan dan kehidupan kita... _bla bla bla..._"

Setelah pidato panjang dari Mochida, Nezu-sensei berjalan menuju podium untuk memberi sambutan singkat.

"Wah, tak disangka ternyata Nezu-sensei masih hidup dan mengaja di Naminmori..." kata seseorang.

Kira-kira acara reuni itu baru berjalan 30 menit. Tiba-tiba pintu GYM terbuka lebar. Seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan gaun simple tapi berkesan anggun yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya lalu penutup mata yang khas masuk dengan malu-malu, lalu tersenyum kecil kepada semua yang ada di dalam, "Se-Selamat pagi semua..." katanya pelan tapi jelas.

"Wah, Chrome, akhirnya kamu datang juga." kata Hana sambil berjalan menuju Chrome. Hana mengenakan gaun putih elegan, karena potongan rambutnya pendek menambah kesan dewasa baginya.

"Ohayou, Hana-san..." sapa Chrome.

"Ohayou. Yang lain tidak ikut?" tanya Hana.

"Eh? Mungkin mereka terlambat. Terjebak macet mungkin..." kata Chrome.

"Hum.. kalau begitu, ayo nikmati pestanya..."

Chrome mengangguk dan mengikuti Hana. Selang beberapa menit, sekali lagi pintu GYM terbuka, kali ini 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut silver, bermata emerlard mengenakan jas hitam dengan baju hem dalam berwarna merah, yang satu berambut hitam pendek bermata coklat, mengenakan baju hitam hitam dengan hem dalam berwarna biru sambil membawa sesuatu yang dibalut kain biru di belakangnya.

"Ah, Gokudera Hayato! Yamamoto Takeshi!" teriak orang-orang yang ada di GYM bersamaan.

"KYAA! Mererka tetap Hot seperti dulu." Teriak para perempuan di ruangan itu.

Yamamoto tertawa ceria, " Yo, Minna!" sapanya. Gokudera hanya "tch" seperti biasa lalu me-_relax_ kan dirinya.

"Ooh, sepertinya kamu sudah berubah menjadi sopan, Gokuderakun..." komentar teman-temannya. Gokudera hanya memprotes dan ditahan oleh Yamamoto, "Maa maa, Hayato..."

"Are? Tsuna belum datang?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Eh? Tsuna?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Masa kalian lupa sih, Dame-Tsuna yang suka berlari-lari dan menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyoko dengan celana Boxernya."

"OOHH! Dame-Tsuna. Aku ingat, yang nilainya paling rendah kan."

"Mungkin dia tidak berani datang karena malu. Kehidupannya pasti mengecewakan sekarang."

"OI! Jangan remehkan Juudaime!" protes Gokudera.

"Betul, jangan pandang rendah Tsuna..." kata Yamamoto dengan serius. Teman-temannya yang awalnya menertawakan Tsuna, terdiam melihat mereka berdua menjadi serius. Apalagi, melihat tampang Yamamoto yang terkenal _carefree _dan _easygoing _menjadi serius. Mengerikan.

"Ka-kamu masih memanggilnya Juudaime, Gokudera-kun? Memang apa alasanmu?" tanya Kimoto, salah satu temannya.

"Juudaime adalah Juudaime."jawabnya singkat.

'_Alasan apa itu?' _pikir yang teman-temannya.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera melihat Chrome melambaikan tanggannya, menandakan mereka untuk mendekat. Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Chrome dan Hana.

"Hei Yamamoto, kamu sekarang bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya teman-temannya. Yamamoto yang sedang makan jelly kaget karena pertanyaan itu, untung saja tidak tersedak.

"Ore? Hum... aku bekerja sebagai kepala Rain Section VC (Vongola Company) di Italia."jawab Yamamoto.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kamu bisa menjadi atlet Pro Baseball..."

"Kalau kamu Gokudera?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai kepala Storm Section VC di Italia." Jawab Gokudera ogah-ogahan.

"Eh? Kalian bekerja sama?"

"Yap, betul sekali." Jawab Yamamoto ceria, sedangkan Gokudera hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama, lagi-lagi pintu GYM terbuka. Kali ini sepasang, laki-laki dan perempuan. Perempuan itu berambut orange panjang, mengenakan gaun pink membuatnya terliaht cantik. Di sebelahnya, laki-laki dengan _messy brown hair _itu mengenakan hem putih dengan rompi rajutan coklat, lalu dengan dasi orange. Mereka terlihat serasi.

"Ah, Namimori Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko!" sambut teman-temannya.

"Ah, maaf kami terlambat, kami terjebak macet." Kata Kyoko.

"Ohayou minna, lama tidak jumpa yah..." kata laki-laki itu, saranya yang berat membuatnya tambah tampan dan menebarkan senyum _trademark_-nya; _warm innocent, and kind_. Para perempuan di ruangan itu langsung ber-KYAA dan blsuhing. Bahkan jantung yang laki-laki pun bedegup kencang.

"Nee, Kyoko. Siapa dia. Memangnya kita ada orang seperti itu di kelas kita..." tanya Hibiki Kaori sambil menyembunyikan blushing karena melihat Tsuna.

"Eh, kalian tidak mengenaliku? Memangnya aku berubah drastis, Kyoko?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ehehe... iya, kamu berubah drastis, Tsu-kun." Jawab Kyoko sambil tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Yo Sawada! Akhirnya kamu datang juga..." kata Hana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh? DAME-TSUNA?" teriak teman-teman tidak percaya.

"OPERASI PELASTIK! Hey Sawada, kau operasi plastik bukan?"

"Tapi seharusnya dia menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Ngga mungkin. Kamu kembarannya Dame-Tsuna, yah?"

"Ini beneran aku." Kata Tsuna sambil tertawa kecil. Tsuna menoleh kearah Mochida lalu tersenyum, "Ah, terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke acara reuni ini, Mochida."

Tsuna menyadari kehadirah Guardiannya, lalu mengajak Kyoko duduk bersama Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, dan Hana.

Acara berjalan mulus, lalu tiba saat mereka membicarakan pekerjaan dan kehidupan yang dijalani.

"Hee, kau manager Vongola Enterprise, Mochida? Pantas saja kau menjadi kaya." Komentar teman-temannya saat Mocida di tanya pekerjaannya.

"Begitulah, aku bekerja menjadi manager juga baru setahun belakangan ini." Katanya dengan bangga.

"Kamu beruntung yah, Mochida dapat pekerjaan dibawah Vongola. Aku hanya bekerja di perhotelan Namimori..." kata Kaede Shino. Saat Mochida sedang menceritakan kisahnya saat menjadi manager Vongola Enterprise pada teman-temannya yang memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba mereka terpotong karena suara teriakan yang berasal dari kumpulan Tsuna dkk.

"Kono Yakyuu-Freak!" teriak Gokudera.

"Maa maa Hayato tidak perlu marah, benar kan Tsuna?" kata Yamamoto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menoleh kearah Tsuna yang tertawa.

"Tenang Hayato, Takeshi benar. Seharusnya Haru kamu ajak kemari, pasti dia suka. Kau setuju, Kyoko?" Kata Tsuna.

"Un, Tsu-kun. Pasti menyenangkan." Jawabnya.

'_Sialan, mereka mengacuhkanku,dan apa yang Dame-Tsuna lakukan, dekat-dekat dengan Kyoko lagi. Dari datang sampai sekarang, memang siapa dia dekat-dekat dengan Kyoko.' _Pikir Mochida.

Setelah 10 tahun berlalu, Mochida tetap saja menyukai Kyoko. Mochida mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil. Kemudian dia memberi sinyal kepada Osamu dan Shino. Mereka bertiga sudah menyediakan acara surprise, acara dimana Mochida melamar Kyoko.

Osamu memberikan mahkota pada Kyoko, Kyoko dengan bingung menerima dan memakai mahkota itu. Lalu, lagu yang menyelimuti ruangan itu berganti menjadi lagu romatis. Tiba-tiba dari atas podium, Mochida muncul mengenakan Tuxedo putih, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kyoko.

Mochida berlutut dan mencium tangan Kyoko, "Sasagawa Kyoko, setelah kita berteman, akhirnya hari ini muncul. Hari ini, aku Mochida Kensuke, melamarmu menjadi istriku. Bersediakah?" lamar Mochida sambil membuka kota kecil yang berisikan cincin emas dengan berlian yang mewah.

Kyoko yang masih terbingung dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya mengedikan mata. Beberapa detik kemudian, "EEEHH!" Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome dan Hana terdiam membatu. Mereka juga speachless dengan rencana Mochida.

"Wuaah, itu cicin berlian yang lagi terkenal itu, _sasuga _Mochida, Manager Vongola Enterprice." Komentar teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Kyoko? Kau menerimaku?" Tanya Mochida.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyoko sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"EH?! Kenapa Kyoko?" Tanya Mochida.

"Iya Kyoko. Mochida baik, kaya, dan dia sudah bekerja menjadi manager Vongola Enterprice, masa depanmu cerah bersamanya." Kata Shino.

"Maaf tapi..."

"Maaf, tapi Kyoko itu miliku..." kata seseorang dengan tenang, dan orang itu adalah Tsuna. Tiba-tiba Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hana tertawa kencang. Chrome hanya tertawa kecil. Kyoko blushing mendengar perkataan Tsuna, sedangkan Tsuna hanya tersenyum.

Mochida mengeluarkan _deathglare_ kepada Tsuna, "Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan Kyoko milikmu. Lagipula, apa untungnya buatnya menjadi pasanganmu? Seorang Dame-Tsuna bisa apa kamu? Pasti dibalik senyummu kehidupanmu menyedihkan. Pakaian yang kamu gunakan ini pasti minjam kan? Akuilah Dame-Tsuna." ejek Mochida.

"Daripada bersamanya, lebih baik bersamaku Kyoko..." lanjut Mochida.

"Oh, kau bilang kalau bersamamu lebih baik dari pada bersamaku? Hum, bagaimana kalau begini, aku memecatmu dari manager Vongola Enterprice." Kata Tsuna tenang.

Seringai Mochida menghilang dari bibirnya, "HAH! Memangnya siapa kamu memecat orang yang ada diatasmu."

"Kalau kau dari Vongola Enterprice, kau pasti kenal dengan Boss mu, siapa nama Boss mu, dan dinmana dia tinggal?" tanya Tsuna.

"Boss ku namanya adalah Vongola Decimo dan tinggal di Italia."jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak tau nama asli Vongola Decimo?" tanya Tsuna.

"Darimana kamu tau Vongola Decimo itu bukan nama aslinya?" tanya Mochida.

"Oh Boy, dia bilang Manager Vongola Enterprice, tapi tidak tau Boss nya, menyedihkan." Kata Gokudera. Yamamoto mengangguk setuju.

"Memang kamu tau siapa nama asli Vongola Decimo Gokudera? Yamamoto?" tanya Mochida kesal.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi." **Jawab mereka bersamaan. _Siingg~ _GYM Namimori tiba-tiba menjadi tenang. Lalu suara tertawa kencang menggema di GYM itu.

"HAHAHAHA! Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Deciomo? Gokudera, Yamamoto, kalau kalian melucu boleh, tapi ini keterlaluan. Dame-Tsuna Vongola Decimo, apa kata dunia?" ejek Mochida. Teman-teman yang lain ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Mochida.

"TEME! Masih tidak percaya? Juudaime, biarkan aku meledakan orang menyebalkan ini!" Pinta Gokudera.

"Tsuna, sabarpun ada batasnya..." kata Yamamoto sambil memegang pedang bambunya erat-erat dan menatap Mochida yang masih tertawa.

"Okay, sepertinya ada seseorang yang butuh pelajaran. Kyoya, kau di sini bukan?" panggil Tsuna. Entah dari mana, Sang _School Perfect, _ muncul dan bersandar di dinding dekat Tsuna. "Kau mendengar semuanya bukan, sebagai Cloud Section Vongola, dan Head of All Vongola Japan Brances, apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat bawahanmu seperti ini?" tanya Tsuna sambil menatap dingin Mochida.

Mochida dan teman-teman yang lain berhenti tertawa saat melihat Hibari Kyoya menata mereka semua, "Mochida Kensuke, mulai hari ini kau dipecat dari Vongola Enterprice dan namamu kami black list karena mencemooh Vongola Decimo." Kata Hibari.

"A- APA? Bagaimana mungkin?" Kata Mochida masih menentang.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin bukti..." kata Tsuna sambil memakai cincin Vongola-nya, diikuti Guardiannya. Mata Mochida melotot tidak percaya.

"Gokudera Hayato Storm Guardian Vongola Decimo."

"Yamamoto Takeshi Rain Guardian Vongola Decimo."

"Chrome Dokuro Mist Guardian Vongola Decimo."

"Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardia Vongola Decimo."

"Aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi Boss ke-10 keluarga Vongola, Vongola Decimo."

Setelah itu Mochida jatuh berlutut menahan air mata dan malu. Dia menyangkal dan menjelek-jelekan Vongola Decimo. Bossnya sendiri. Dan setelah ini kehidupannya akan menyedihkan. Osamu dan Shino mendekati Mochida untuk menghiburnya, teman-teman yang lain menatap kasihan pada Mochida. Sedangkan Tsuna dkk menghela nafas.

"Tsu-kun, apakah harus memecatnya begitu saja?" Tanya Kyoko.

"Lebih baik begini dari pada Reborn yang mengetahuinya. Bisa-bisa situasi menjadi lebih gawat." Kata Tsuna. Kyoko mengangguk paham.

"A-Anoo..." tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil dari arah pintu GYM. Orang-orang yang ada di GYM itu menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Anak kecil itu terlihat berumur 3 tahun, berambut coklat terang dengan mata orange.

"Kyaa, anak siapa ini?" tanya Kaori sambil berjalan menuju anak itu, "Hei, anak ini entah mengapa mirip Sawada, tapi entah mengapa mirip Kyoko juga. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaori.

"Ko-Konatsu..." jawabnya pelan.

"Eh? Natsu-kun?" panggil Kyoko.

"Konatsu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tsuna kaget.

"Ka- Kaa-chan! Tou-chan" teriak Konatsu dan berlari menghambur kepelukan Kyoko. Kyoko memeluk lalu menggendongnya.

"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN! Kyoko sejak kapan kau sudah punya anak? Dan SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN MENIKAH!" Tanya teman-teman histeris melihat Kyoko tertawa, lalu Tsuna berjalan mendekati Kyoko dan Konatsu.

"Mereka menikah sudah 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Kyoko dan Sawada berumur 20 tahun. Dan mereka mempunyai anak saat berumur 21. Karena itu, Kyoko menolak lamaran Mochida, dan Tsuna bilang Kyoko adalah miliknya." Jawab Hana.

Orang-orang yang ada di GYM itu kembali menatap Konatsu. Konatsu memiliki penampilan luar seperti Tsuna dan Kyoko. Dia mempunyai rambut seperti Tsuna, hanya warna coklatnya lebih terang dan bermata orange. Lebih mirip seperti Vongola Primo. Dan dia juga memiliki Sky Flame yang kuat seperti Tsuna, ditambah kemampuan minor Sun Flame dari Kyoko.

"Ohh, kalian seharusnya jangan panggil Kyoko dengan Sasagawa lagi, panggil dia Sawada." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Mou, Takeshi-kun." sahut Kyoko sambil blushing.

Tsuna, Kyoko dan Konatsu tertawa bersama. Konatsu yang tertawa berada di pelukan Kyoko, Tsuna mengelus rambut Konatsu.

_'Keluarga yang hangat' _pikir orang-orang di GYM itu.

Para Guardiannya Tsuna ikut bergabung bersama Tsuna dan Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko, sepertinya keputusanmu memilih Tsuna sebagai pasangan hidupmu, adalaha keputusan yang benar..."

Pukul 15.30 Namimori Reunion tahun 20XX berakhir dengan menyenangkan ditutup dengan foto bersama.

* * *

**OWARI!**

**Yap, begitulah reunion itu berjalan. Akhirnya Mochida tau rasa tuh, salahnya jelek-jelekin Tsuna mulu. *hump***

**Well... segini dulu deh ceritanya. Saya masih newbie nihh~ **_**senpai-tachi and all readers**_**, makasih sudah mau membaca fafict gaje ku ini. Oh iya, maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang ga sesuai dengan EYD dan miss typo(s). **

**Don't forget to leave some review for me~ **

* * *

**By. 2721Sora**


End file.
